Who would've known?
by RK-18
Summary: After drinking away underneath the bright light of the full moon with a few of the Lieutenant and Captain soul reapers Bayakuya finds that one of them has a secret that they've been hiding...
1. Chapter 1

**My first story, it's about Byakuya and Toshiro enjoy!**

It was the day of the full moon. Byakuya was sitting in the garden of his mansion in the seireiei watching the moon and clearing his mind. He finally found peace and quiet after a very long day of work he thought but that changed as Renji stumbled into the house.

"Byakuya! Where are yo-ou! I bought some sake!" shouted Renji.

Byakuya was angry, not because Renji came to his house without invite, it's because he was calling him 'Bayakuya'.

"I thought I'd told you this before" said Byakuya, drawing his sword "It's Captain Kuchki, not Bayakuya!" he slashed his sword at Renji just cutting off his a strand of his red hair.

"What did you do that for?!" said Renji

"You should know how to treat someone more superior then you, didn't I teach you that or would you like a lesson?" Byakuya said calmly.

"But captain, it's a Friday, just have ONE drink."

"Ok, one and then you leave."

10 minutes later, it seemed that Byakuya had a bit more than one drink and they had a whole gathering at his house.

"So… this one time, hic… why am I getting all emotional" Byakuya started crying "All I wanted was someone to hold and love" he cried even more.

"Cheer up captain! There's plenty more fish in the sea!" said Ikkaku.

"And how would you know that! You're bald and it's like I'm looking at a light bulb!"

"Why you…!" Ikkaku tried to get up but staggered and fell into the pond.

"Well, we better leave, I got duty tomorrow morning and I need to sleep" yawned Rangiku as she got up and walked back through the mansion and out the front door "Thanks Captain Kuchki!" she yelled out as she walked out.

"Yeah, I think I better make my way back too" said Yumichika "You might also want to hurry up, baldy; otherwise our Captain won't be very pleased."

"Why you…!" shouted Ikkaku as he chased Yumichika out the house.

"I'm also going back Captain, see you tomorrow" said Renji stumbling down the house.

"I guess that everyone" Byakuya was all alone sitting there, watching the moon again.

"You know Kuchki… I must say you're a pretty tough man… after drinking so much I'd thought you'd pass out… but I guess we're different."

"Ahh! Toshiro, you're still here, how come I didn't notice you?" said Byakuya I'm surprise.

"It's because… you… aren't interested… in me" said Toshiro, getting up on his fours and crawling to where Bayakuya was "You see… you were never interested in me… but… I have been always looking at you… only you… hic…" Toshiro was by Bayakuyas side, leaning his head on his shoulder.

"What do you mean Toshiro? I've always been looking at you… but it seems that… that you're so far away from me, with that poker face that you always have on."

"Well then Captain… won't you come a bit closer to me? It won't hurt. I promise. Just let me have it with you… once." Toshiro pinned Byakuya to the ground and started to place kisses on Byakuyas neck, slightly licking and slightly biting it, going down to his collar bone.

"What are you doing Toshiro?" said Byakuya, but all Toshiro could hear was pleasure in his voice so he ferociously kissed Bayakuya on the lips to stop him from talking. Byakuya didn't resist, he loosened his muscles and kissed Toshiro back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter! I'm going to try my best to make a few more chapters and you'll see how the story developes!**

As Toshiro caressed Byakuya, Byakuya started to want more, he wanted Toshiro to touch him, he wanted Toshiro to want him. He looked away as he let out a sound of pleasure. Toshiro stopped.

"Why do you look away Byakuya?" Toshiro started to lean in closer until all that was left was Byakuyas hot breath on Toshiros face "Look at me Byakuya and tell me what you want me to do, because I don't know how to treat you, you… you just look to vulnerable." Toshiro place a gentle kiss on Byakuyas lips.

"I want you to hold me… and touch me… and play around with me… until… until I can't stand it anymore." Byakuya said gently.

Toshiro, hearing all of that, went red and looked down.

"If that what you want… I don't mind… but… but tell me when you've had enough and I'll stop." Said Toshiro leaning closer again and kissing Byakuya. Tongues then lips touching.

Toshiro drew back up, still on top of Byakuya and took of his Captain robe and untied his kimono, throwing in backwards onto the grass.

"Can you hear that?" he asked Byakuya "My heart… its beating… fast." He placed his hands on Byakuyas kimono, which was the only thing separating him and Byakuya "I can feel your heart beat." Said Toshiro, gently and moving his hand to the right until he got to the collar of the kimono. His index finger going down Byakuyas body loosening the kimono and his face leaning closer to the abdominal muscles on Byakuyas body. Toshiro started to kiss them leaving marks as Byakuya started to feel pleasure again. Toshiros head slowly moving down…


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy!**

Toshiros head started to move down, leaving a trail of hickys.

"Ahh..! Toshiro!" cried out Byakuya

Toshiro carried on, as if he didn't hear anything. He put Byakuyas dick into his mouth and started to suck it gently, his tongues licking the sides gently, almost tickling it.

"Ahh…!" Byakuya cried out again in pleasure, his dick going hard inside Toshiros mouth. Toshiro increased the pace and sucked it quicker making Byakuya have more of an orgasm and cumming in Toshiros mouth. Toshiro swallowed it and gently took it out of his mouth.

"Byakuya… I can't wait any longer… can you out it in me." Said Toshiro, crouching down and inch from Byakuyas dick. As Byakuya sat up he put his hands on Toshiros waist and aligned Toshiros hole with his dick and gently pushed it in, moving Toshiros waist down with his hands.

"Ahh..!" Toshiro screamed, he had a mixture of both pain and pleasure.

"Shh… Toshiro," Byakuya whispered into Toshiros ear "I'll go gently, don't worry." He moved Toshiro up and down on his lap increasing the speed little by little, with Toshiro gently crying out as he was being meddled with by Byakuya…


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjoy!**

"Slow down a bit Byakuya." Toshiro cried out pleadingly, his breathing getting uneven.

"I can't… it feels so good," said Byakuya, his lips near Toshiros neck line "I haven't even cummed." His lips moving up to Toshiros right ear and biting it gently. Toshiro turned his head to his right so he could see Byakuyas face. Byakuya kissed him and increase the pace again making Toshiro give out a silent cry as Byakuya cummed inside of him.

Byakuya stopped, Toshiro still sitting on his dick, he moved his head closer to Toshiros.

"Do you want to go again?" he asked Toshiro, Toshiros breath, hot in the air "Or would you like to swap?" Byakuyas right hand left Toshiros waist and moved down his body until it reach Toshiros dick. Byakuya gently put his hand around it and started to rub it, up and down, up and down until Toshiros dick went hard.

"So you do like this?" said Byakuya softly and rubbing it even harder "It's your turn now."

He lifted Toshiro off of him and put Toshiros dick into his mouth and started to suck it. For Toshiro it was beginning to be too much of a pleasure and he couldn't hold it in any longer and as Byakuya took Toshiros dick out of his mouth, Toshiro cummed…


	5. Chapter 5

It was morning already. The two captains were lying in bed next to each other. Byakuya was hugging Toshiro tightly, both of them still asleep.

_'Hmm this doesn't feel like my bed,'_ thought Toshiro _'and why am I being hugged?'_

Toshiros eyes flew open as he realised what was going on. He turned his head to the left to find Byakuya hugging him, which was a surprise to him. He never would have thought that this would happen between him and Byakuya. Bringing his hand up to Byakuyas, he tried to free himself by moving Byakuyas hands off his chest.

Plan failed as Byakuyas grip tightened around Toshiros chest.

_'Fuck!'_ thought Toshiro _'How am I meant to get myself out of this mess?'_

"Hisana…" Byakuya mumbled, as he bought Toshiros body closer to his and bared his face into Toshiros hair.

Byakuyas eye opened quicker than bullets.

"Toshiro…?" Byakuya spoke in confusion.

"Do you mind getting off of me Captain Kuchki."

Byakuya realised that he was pressing Toshiro closer to himself.

"Sorry." He let go of Toshiros waist.

Toshiro stood up, not even wrapping a sheet over himself, walked to the chair of where his clothes lay. Byakuya blushed at the thought of seeing Toshiro naked while he was still sober.

"This stays between us Captain Kuchki." Said Toshiro, he was already dressed. "Goodbye Captain Kuchki, hopefully this won't happen again." Toshiro walked out the room, Byakuya still lying in bed naked trying to think back to yesterday evening.

_'What the hell's wrong with me?'_ he thought to himself '_I shouldn't have said that!'_ he was beginning to feel angry with himself.

Toshiro turned around and ran back to Byakuyas house as fast as he could. Reaching Byakuyas house, he ran through the door and into Byakuyas room.

"I'm sorry!" he shouted, "Please don't for-" Toshiro looked up to find that there was an audience of elders standing next to Byakuya.

"Yes, Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya?" asked one of the elders.


End file.
